The Pirate's Daughter
by Verameanstruth
Summary: Alice, a daughter from a high class family, hides a secret given to her by her real father, a famous pirate. Years pass, and nothing happens until a self centered pirate kidnaps her in order to get to her father's treasures and bring glory to his name. (SpUk: Spain/Fem!England)
1. Chapter 1

As the world was being discovered by men, and trade routes were established that required huge ships to travel for many months across great amounts of water, new dangers began to arise. These dangers came with the name "Pirates".

Our story starts off in England, where a simple sea merchant started his life with his wife and daughter. He was an honest man who paid his taxes and always followed the laws. That is until one day, while he was out at sea, he was given the chance to be a pirate. The freedom and greed consumed this man and he left his old life behind without a second glance. Years passed by and this man became Captain Alistair, one of the most well known Pirates in the Caribbean.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Author's note:

Hello! My name is Vera.

This story was inspired by some cosplay photos I saw on tumblr.

I really hope you continue reading and would love it if you guys wrote some reviews.

I'll be updating every few days, depending on how much I manage to write.

I hope you enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, his daughter had continued to grow. A decade later, on a cold, foggy night, when he was at the peak of his fame and power, Alistair returned home to visit her. He spoke of his adventures to places that were unimaginable to her and described his many battles at sea. He then turned to her and said. "My dear, I've got an important mission for you. I will give you something that is very important to me and you must guard it and make sure no untrustworthy, evil man ever finds it.". And despite his daughter's fears, he pierced the delicate skin on her back and drew a map. Then, without a word, he vanished, never to be heard from again.

The next day, Alice awoke, her back still tingling with pain. A few minutes later, her maid came running in, trying to get her ready for breakfast. Two years after her father had become a pirate and disappeared from their lives, Alice's mother had claimed that he was taken by the sea and married another man. This man was a much higher class than they were, giving her mother the chance to relax and enjoy this new life, as well as give Alice the chance to become a real lady.

Maggie, Alice's maid, pulled back the curtains and turned to the young mistress. "Rise and shine, Miss! You tutor will be here soon and you still have to get dressed and have breakfast!" She said, walking over to the young girl. When Alice stood, Maggie let out a huge gasp. "Miss! Your night gown! It's covered in blood!" She screeched.

Alice, already used to the pain, frowned. She walked over to her mirror and turned around to check. The back of her night gown was covered in stains of blood and some ink. Slowly, she pulled it down to look at the markings left on her back by her father. From what she understood, he had drawn a map on her back. Sucking in a deep breath, the ten year old looked over at her maid. "Please don't tell my mother. She'll beat me until there is no tomorrow or possible even disown me!" She begged, her eyes beginning to water as she spoke. Maggie nodded timidly, then lead Alice into the washroom to get washed up, swearing that this would stay a secret.

The rest of the day seemed uneventful. Alice had put on a new dress her mother had bought for her, claiming that since Alice was growing up, she must dress like a grown up too. She ate breakfast with her mother and step father in silence before saying goodbye and heading to the room where her tutor awaited.

Their lessons would drag on and on while the man would attempt to teach Alice to be more lady like as well as learn basic things like how to speak French or the history of England. In other words, boring and dull things. Alice's eyes wandered outside where she could see the River Thames and the majestic ships that were currently going past. She could only dream of how amazing it would be to jump on one of those ships and travel around the world. She was instantly brought back to reality with a shout from her tutor to pay attention.

When her lesson was over, her mother came in and told her to get changed. Everyday after tutoring, Mrs. Kirkland would either go to visit some rich family friend. Lately, they had been visiting the Jones family more and more often. Alice suspected this was because they had a son and if she were to marry him, it would bring more glory and wealth to their family. Alice changed into yet another dress then headed outside to the carriage.

As they headed to their estate, Mrs. Kirkland went on about how Alice shouldn't sword fight or play with Alfred, the son of the Jones family. She was to act like a mature lady when around the boy she would most likely be betrothed to.

When they arrived at the Jones estate, Alice was instantly separated be said son. He dragged her out into the gardens and they began to wander around, telling each other stories or describing all the adventures they wanted to go on. Alice smiled as Alfred began to go on about some cool trip his father went on when he visited the Americas. Alfred was the only person in the world that Alice could confide in. Sure, she didn't want to marry him but it would be better than the other men her mother had checked out.

Suddenly, Alfred turned to Alice. "Alright. So now your turn. You look completely out of it today." He said, a smile on his lips. Alice bit her own lip nervously and sighed. She looked around the garden then turned to Alfred. "Promise you won't tell anyone?" She whispered. Alfred smiled at that. "I a hero ever betray a lady?" He asked, smirking. Alice rolled her eyes, looked around once more, then turned to him. "Last night, my father came to visit me… My real father. He came home and told me about all the adventures he's been on. He told me he was in danger and he hid away something that was very valuable to him. He said that only I could know where it was and I wasn't allowed to show it to anyone I didn't trust. He… He then drew a map on my back. I don't know what happened after that because I fainted but when I woke up, he was gone." She whispered, still looking around nervously.

Alfred stared at her in shock for a moment, before grinning. "Can I see?" He asked eagerly. He was instantly met with a glare. "No you idiot! I'm not going to get undressed just so you can see! My god, Alfred! What the hell is wrong with you?" She shouted. Just then, her mother came around the corner and smacked her upside the head. For the rest of the day, Alice was forced to sit by her mother's side because 'Yelling and swearing is not lady like'. Luckily she hadn't heard about her father's visit so everything had gone much better than expected.

Some years later, Alice had grown used to the routine. She would refrain from speaking and simply stay silent and watch rather than stand and have her opinion heard. She would be passive and lady like rather than go out and have play fights with Alfred. And as she grew, the plans for her marriage became more and more of a priority for her mother.

"Alice, dear! Please hurry! We don't want to miss the party now, do we?" Her mother called. Alice nodded breathlessly as the maids tightened her corset. Damn these stupid things! How did her mother expect her to breathe in this thing? The maids helped her get the rest of her dress on, which wasn't any better than the actual corset, then led her downstairs where her mother and step father were waiting by the door.

"Goodness, Alice. Must it always take you so long to get ready?" Her mother enquired. Alice simply stayed bowed her head, muttering a quiet "Sorry mother".

When they arrived at Lord Jones' estate, Alice quickly isolated herself from her parents, hiding in the crowd of beautifully dressed men and women. Glancing around the room, she quickly made her way towards the doors, cursing how hard it was to sneak around wearing this heavy dress.

She began to head towards the open doors when she heard someone call "Alice!"

Cursing silently, she turned around and smiled. Alfred Jones, the birthday boy and host of the party, walked over to her, wrapping his arm around her waist. Since the incident in the gardens, she had seem less and less of Alfred due to her tutor and her mother's constant lectures on becoming more lady like. He lifted her hand up to his lips and placed a small kiss on it before glancing over at her face and smiling.

"You weren't hoping that I wouldn't find you, were you?" He asked.

"No, no. Alfred, of course not." She said, pulling out her fan and fanning herself, remind herself to breathe.

He smiled and led the way to the balcony doors. "Then I hope you don't mind if I steal you away from the party for a few minutes."

The cool night air made Alice shudder slightly. The slight fog and chill reminded her of the night her father came to visit and left those horrid marks on her back. What the hell were they supposed to be anyways? He had said that they were important but they looked like a pile of rubbish to her. Not only that but she had to hide them from her mother or she'd be punished worse than ever before.

Alfred, noticing the shudder, frowned. "Are you cold? This will be quick so I hope it isn't too bad." He assured her, giving her a nervous smile.

Alice smiled back and turned to face him, showing that she was listening.

Alfred took a deep breath, then looked up into the starry night. "You know Alice, today is my birthday. Each year, I'm getting older and older and it's made me stop and think about what I want from my life. I have already achieved great political success here in London, however that is not the only thing I want in my life." He turned to look at her and smiled. "Marriage to a fine woman." He said, before clearing his throat. "You are a fine woman, Alice. A fine woman from a high class family that is getting older and older yet still has no children." He continued, taking her hand in his. "A union between us can benefit us both."

Alice simply stared at him in shock. She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. Smiling nervously, she let her hand slip out of his. "I… I… I'll have to think about it, Alfred." She said, heading back into the main room.

When the night finally came to an end and she arrived at home. After a long and stressful evening, she was ready for some good rest. Just as she rested her head on her pillow and shut her eyes, the doors to her room slammed open, revealing her mother.

"What do you mean you didn't answer Jones' proposal?" She shouted.

Cringing, Alice sat up and turned to her. "Mother, I was simply shocked. I promise to let him know tomorrow on our daily walk." She mumbled, hanging her head, hoping this wouldn't become one of her usual lectures.

To that, her mother scoffed. "If you've got any brains in that pretty head of yours, you had better say yes to him. Marrying Jones will give us even more status in London." She said, before turning around and marching out of her room.

The next day, Alfred had shown up at the Kirkland's mansion. Alice, remembering her mother's words, agreed to the proposal. The two were then led away by their parents who began to discuss the wedding. They set the date to about a month from now, wanting to get them married as soon as possible.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile, out at sea, rumours were spreading. With the great pirate Captain gone, the search for his treasures had begun. Hundreds of pirates had searched the lands for it but none had prevailed.

Antonio Carriedo was not a simple pirate. His desire to take everything he could from the world was what made him such a great Captain and leader. One evening, while his crew had stopped at a nearby port to replenish their supplies, he had overheard some men talking about a story about Captain Alistair. They spoke of how he had placed the map to his treasures on his daughter's back and made sure no one would find her. This had sparked something in the Spanish man. All he had to do was find this girl and he would have the treasures of the man who once made some of the most fierce pirates shake in fear.

And thus began his hunt for the Captain's daughter. After months of searching, he had managed to track down where she was located and her name.

"Alice… What a stupid name." He thought to himself, smirking as his ship made it closer and closer to the city. They would have to blend in until night fall when it was safer to get to her without causing the entire English navy to attack them.

That entire day had been dedicated to getting ready for the wedding. There were only a few days left and Alice's mother wanted everything to be absolutely perfect. While Alice was pushed around to try on the dress once more and rehearse her wedding vows, Antonio snuck into the house, dressed as one of the servants. He instantly blended in, wandering around and pretending to help out. After wandering the house, he finally stumbled upon the room where Alice was going over her vows once more. She glanced up and smiled softly. "Oh thank goodness someone came up. Would you mind grabbing me something to drink?" She asked quietly, hoping her mother wouldn't over hear. Nodding silently, Antonio began to leave the room but instantly crashed into Mrs. Kirkland. The woman stared at him suspiciously before turning to Alice and beginning to shout at her for taking a break.

As the Spaniard continued to wander the house, he smirked. This was going to be way easier than he had expected. In the midst of all the people rushing around, he was able to sneak away with some valuables, then disappear into the crowds of London. Once on the ship, he began to prepare his crew for their attack.

Alice had finally settled down in her bed. It had been a stressful day of preparing for the damn wedding. Once her maid had left for the night, she sighed and curled up in her bed, shutting her eyes, glad that today was over. Alice looked out her window and into the starry sky. How she longed to be free of this boring life… Her heart ached simply thinking about how she'd be stuck as Alfred's wife for the rest of her life. Yes, she would be a high class lady but what else would there be other than taking care of their kids and being his accessory at parties and ceremonies?

As she shut her eyes, she suddenly heard a noise come from her window. Before she even had the chance to open her eyes or speak, darkness enveloped her. She felt strong arms grab her and throw her over their shoulder. No matter how much she struggled, her kidnapper seemed to have a strong grip on her. She heard voices muttering around her and the sound of water… Were they near a river? Where the hell were the taking her?

Antonio frowned as they brought the wriggling bag containing the girl onto the ship. He watched as the crew unloaded the rest of the things they managed to smuggle from her room, while the others prepared to sail. Once everyone got to work and the ship began to head down river Thames and towards open water, Antonio wandered into his quarters. Upon entering, the first thing he saw was Alice, a gun in her hand, pointing it straight at him. The Spaniard merely rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Foolish girl. Put the gun down. What did you plan to do once you killed me? Kill off an entire ship of pirates all on your own, then navigate the ship back?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Alice frowned. "Shut up. You're going to take me back home and never come back." She demanded, trying to imitate her mother's strict voice.

"No." was all she got.

"Have you got any idea who I am?" She asked, stepping closer. "I am Alice Kirkland, daughter of a governor! The entire navy will be looking for me by the break of dawn and you and your crew will be hung in front of all of London. So if you value your life, bring me back this instant and I will think about sparing your life." She said, slowly putting the gun down.

Antonio smirked. In one swift motion, he managed to get the gun away from her and pin her to the wall. He narrowed his eyes and brought himself close to her until he could see every detail on her face and feel her shallow breath on his skin. "Now listen to me, my dear. I know you are the daughter of Captain Alistair and I know that he left the location of his beloved treasure with you. You will tell me where it is and I will spare your life. If you don't, well then I have nothing too lose. I can simply kill you and continue looking on my own." He threatened, smirking when he saw her eyes widen slightly.

Alice swallowed nervously and looked up at Antonio, wanting to melt into the wall when she saw the fierce look in his eyes. "M-my father made me swear to never give the location to someone untrustworthy." She mumbled, cursing herself for stuttering.

The Spaniard's smirk only grew at that. "Trust, huh? Well if thats the case, this shouldn't take too long." He said before leaning in and kissing her, forcing her against the wall once more.

Alice's eyes widened in shock. She began to struggle against him before she managed to knee him hard between his legs. Antonio fell back with a painful cry, cursing at her in Spanish. Alice, still terrified, moved towards the doors.

When she opened the door and stepped out, her heart began to race. She walked over to the edge of the ship and could see London shrinking in the distance. Alice felt tears bubble in her eyes. Sure, she didn't want to get married or live her boring life but she didn't want to be kidnapped by some disgusting pirates either!

Suddenly she felt an hand around her arm. She was tugged back into the Captain's Quarters and the doors were shut behind her. Antonio glared at her as she began to cry. "You still stay here if you want to stay alive. I'll give you time but you better give me the map soon or I'll kill you." He snarled before storming out of the room, leaving Alice curled up on the ground.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Author's Note:

Alice's age : 17

Antonio's age : 19

Don't forget to review!


End file.
